


In A Hole In The Ground (It Was A Night for Treats and Tricks)

by badskippy



Series: A Hobbit's Hole (er I mean SMIAL!) [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Frodo, Family Feels, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HALLOWEEN BAGGINSHIELD with BABY FRODO!</p><p>It's Samhain in The Shire - and Thorin can only wish his family were with the Dwarfs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Hole In The Ground (It Was A Night for Treats and Tricks)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after "There lived a Hobbit ..." and before "There Was a Precious Jewel"

* * *

 

            “This is one of the most awful nights I've ever witnessed,” Thorin growled, clearly unhappy.

            “What did you expect?” Bilbo was confused on how such a lovely evening could be viewed so wrong.

            “More than this,” Thorin stated, pulling a shiny red apple out of the sack and brandishing it in Bilbo’s direction. “By Mahal, no respectable Dwarf would give such a thing to a child!”

            “Fruit is nutritious!” Bilbo countered. Frankly he loved the apples that Frodo had been given and all the lovely flowers and veggies as well. Why, Missus Proudfoot had given Frodo a nice, large slice of her famous Zucchini bread, wrapped in pretty fabric.

            “Nutritious! Blah!” Thorin’s disgust was evident. “When I was little, we got homemade treats of chocolate and clear sugar candies that looked like colored gems! Not to mention a few _real_ gems!”

            “Thorin,” Bilbo said, gently placing a hand on Thorin’s arm and bring them both to stand still. “Hobbits don’t view Samhain that way. This is the time Lady Yavanna has gifted us to enjoy ourselves but to stock up for a harsh winter so that we may survive. The fruit and veggies will go a long way for that.”

            “I agree that winter may be harsh,” Thorin said with eye-roll. “But that is the very reason the children need a night of treats and tricks! Frodo should be running around in his costume and playing games and teasing his friends and neighbors! He should be laughing and giggling, enjoying candies and sweets, not reminded of cold days and nights and filled with fear of starving!”

            Bilbo sighed. He truly did understand Thorin’s point of view and if they were living in Erin Luin, or Khagolabbad as the Dwarrow called the Blue Mountains, with Thorin’s family, Bilbo would not have a single problem with having a Dwarrow Samhian. But this was The Shire and while Fell Winters were now, blessedly, few and far between, the fear of winter still lingered in the hearts of Hobbits.

            “Tell you what,” Bilbo said with a soft smile. “Why don’t we consider going to Khagolabbad and staying with your sister next winter? We can leave the week before the holiday and arrive in time for you to take Frodo around and let him experience a real Dwarrow Samhain.”

            Thorin was clearly mulling over the idea. “And you wouldn’t mind him getting sweeties and playing tricks and games?”

            Bilbo would mind but he would not ruin it for his beloved and their son. “No. You can treat him to a full out celebration just as the Dwarrow do.”

            “Deal!” Thorin smugged and seemed very pleased with the idea. “And because you have agreed, I will no longer complain about the slim pickings and pitiful offerings that Hobbits give out in place of honorable and enjoyable treats.”

            Bilbo sighed and hung his head. It was a little victory but he would take it.

            “Papa! Adad!” Frodo called out. “Looks waz Missus Gamgee gives me!”

            Bilbo and Thorin turned to see Frodo running back towards them, his ‘hair’ and tunic flapping in the wind. Frodo had insisted on going as a Dwarf for Samhain, so Bilbo got out an old mop, cleaned and dyed the stands black and frayed them all, placing it on Frodo’s head and making braids just like his Adad. Then it was only a matter of making Dwarf clothes to fit the fauntling—who again insisted that he look as close to his Adad as possible. Thorin had strutted around for weeks whenever Frodo would yell ‘Du Bekar!’ at the top of his lungs and wave about his thin, wood replica of a Dwarrow sword.

            “What did you get, Sweetpea?” Bilbo said, bending down in time to scoop up the little Dwarrow dressed fauntling.

            “Missus Gamgee gives me deese!” Frodo trusted out his hand that held a small sack of Bell Gamgee’s famous oatmeal cookies; Frodo’s favorite.

            “That is a wondrous gift, ughvashâ,” Thorin said with a smile. Apparently the cookies were enough to make up for the vegetables. “I hope you thanked her for it.”

            “I did, Adad!” Frodo said with an emphatic nod and reaching out for Thorin to take him; which the Dwarf did. “Wight af’er I snucks up and scares her! She scweamed wreally loud!”

            _Oh dear._ “Frodo, dear, scaring someone isn’t the way to thank them,” Bilbo said, with a resigned sigh.

            “Why not?” Thorin asked. “It _is_ Samhain after all!”

            Bilbo just tisked and sighed. _Dwarrow, I will just never understand this need to frighten themselves and everyone around them!_

            “Oh there are the scary Dwarfs!” Bell’s voice carried out clearly in the candlelit night.

            “DU BEKAR!” Both Frodo and Thorin called out with growls, only to receive a brilliant laugh from Hamfast’s wife.

            “I’m so sorry if Frodo frightened you, Bell,” Bilbo whispered as Bell walked up, her newborn son, Samwise, in her arms.

            “Oh, please,” Bell responded with an affectionate eye-roll. “Hardly a thing! Besides, like all little ones, he couldn’t be silent if he tried; I knew he was there all along!”

            Frodo giggled and Thorin planted a whiskery kiss on his son’s cheek. After which, Frodo let loose a huge yawn.

            “I think it’s time to head home,” Bilbo said pointedly.

            “Oh, Papa, muss wee?!” Frodo whined a bit.

            “You heard your Papa, ughvashâ,” Thorin said gently. “Besides, you can stay up a little when we get there.”

            Frodo nodded and for all his protest a moment before, laid his head on Thorin’s shoulder and huffed out a tired sigh.

            They wished Bell a good night, and headed back to Bag End. It was not long after arriving at home that Frodo was bathed, dried and dressed for bed and, again, despite his earlier protest, he was clearly ready for sleep. Thorin was loath to admit it, but he too was ready for bed and wanted little more than to kiss his boy good-night and then cuddle up with his beloved.

            But the night was not quite over for them.

            “I have a treat for you,” Bilbo whisper in Thorin’s ear as the Dwarf watched Frodo play with his toy Dwarfs and Dragon on the parlour rug.

            Thorin cocked an eyebrow at his husband, and whispered back, “Is this the kind of treat you need to show me behind closed doors?”

            Bilbo huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Come with me.”

            Thorin was obviously intrigued and followed Bilbo into the kitchen. Bilbo picked up something off the counter that Thorin couldn’t see, but then turned around and with a flourish, uncovered a small bowl filled with chocolate candies.

            Thorin’s eyes got huge and he reached for a treat as if it was a precious gem. They looked just like the candies he had as a child and as he popped the treasured nugget into his mouth, the full-bodied dark chocolate melted and Thorin could taste the sweet, gooey caramel inside.

            “Oh sweet Mahal,” Thorin moaned as he slowly chewed. “These are exactly like my mother's! Where did you get these?!”

            Bilbo smiled, happy that he had pulled off the surprise. “Your sister sent me the ingredients and recipe last week. I knew you were disappointed to miss your traditional Samhain and I wanted to make it up to you somehow.”

            Thorin quickly put another candy in his mouth. “Thank you, my love.” He gave Bilbo a kiss and Bilbo revelled in the taste of chocolate and caramel, mixed with the taste of Thorin. He liked it!

            “Waz d’hose?!” Frodo demanded, standing in the kitchen door, all wide eyed and eager

            “Dwarrow Samhain candies,” Bilbo said. “I made them for your Adad.”

            “I wans some!” Frodo commanded.

            “These? You want some?” Thorin teased as he held one out, so close to Frodo’s face that the fauntling had to cross his eyes to see it. “No!” Thorin whipped the candy away and thrusted it in his own mouth and gave Frodo a wink. “These are mine.”

            Frodo scowled and stamped his foot. “Oh yeah?!” he turned around and ran off, while Thorin laughed and Bilbo just shook his head; Bilbo knew what was coming.

            “DU BEKAR!” Frodo shouted, running back in, holding out his tiny sword at Thorin.

            “You’ll never defeat me and take my treats!” Thorin mockingly growled and ran off with Frodo in hot pursuit, yelling ‘Du Bekar’ and demanding chocolates while Thorin announced that Frodo would never catch him and laughing.

            Bilbo sighed, resigned. _If this is what a Dwarrow Samhain is all about, may the Green Lady have mercy on my soul!_

Of course, as Thorin and Frodo raced by again, both laughing and enjoying themselves, Thorin clearly letting Frodo slowly catch up, Bilbo realized that he actually didn’t want to change a thing and maybe the Dwarrow had the right idea after all.

            Happy Samhain!

 

 

 


End file.
